Feline Falls
by Leopolda Dire
Summary: Is not my story! Completely from the mind of Fessran: /u/4638440/Fessran I'm just doing my POV! Go check out her version: /s/9868750/1/Feline-Falls
1. Company

Company

I could hear Morgan complaining to Jenna in the other room.

"She's putting make up on?" Paige whispered into my ear.

"Isn't she always?" I whispered back.

"Come on! IT'S STARTING!" Mollie yelled. I hopped up next to Mollie on the couch, leaving Paige to her brooding on the carpeted floor. Morgan ran out and sat next to Karah who whispered something to her. Jenna soon came out of the bathroom with a repulsive mask of makeup and started flirting with Tige. I choked down my laughter at his awkward responses, thinking that he most likely had a girlfriend. I grabbed my sharpie and dragged it across the back of my hand, writing everybody's name, a sloppy doodle to go alongside each name. Morgan had a pine tree, Dipper's pine tree. Tige had an apple; because of the nickname his little brother gave me. Mollie had a cupcake because she wanted to be a pastry chef. BrookLynn's had a butterfly because she smashed a dragonfly… I can't draw dragonflies, okay? Jenna had a lipstick thingy that looked like a smudge of ink because she is makeup lady. For Paige I drew a bracelet, or tried to, because she always makes these little friendship bracelets, I was wearing three of them. I didn't have time to do anything for Karah, that's the excuse I would've made, but really, I just didn't want to honor her with my hand!

Mollie announced the episode finally beginning again and I took one last look around, BrookLynn climbed up to Morgan on the couch. Tige had gotten rid of the cereal bowl and was now, also, next to Morgan. Jenna sitting alone in the middle of the couch, (abandoned by Tige) Mollie and I on one side, Morgan, Tige, Karah, and BrookLynn sitting on the other side of the couch. Paige still brooding on the floor, alone. I noticed the pillow fort still standing off to the side from the previous night. Good times that will be history this afternoon, probably not ever going to happen ever again. Morgan's mother is a stickler and I knew she thought I was a bad influence on Morgan, and mostly didn't want me around her 'angel' Kailee. I turned to the TV, only when everyone was already completely engrossed with the 'picture box'.

I hated that Morgan was right about the show, but I found myself smile several times throughout the thing. I even clapped with everyone at the end, and to my surprise, so did Paige.

"Oooooh! That's the hat you wanted for Christmas!" BrookLynn said, "I get it now!" I saw Morgan's eyes, so happy. Happiness is infectious and I smiled, I couldn't help myself. I turned back to the TV and I wanted to run, it was something Mollie began to note. I was scared, fear swallowed and paralyzed me, I wanted to run, to warn them, I could feel something was about to happen, something big. Jenna was demanding attention, as per usual, but no one cared now, not even Mollie. Morgan jumped into the pillow fort as the static gave way to shattering glass, it was falling, everyone braced themselves to feel the searing pain of glass but no one did. Paige, who was looking straight at the glass, maybe not as afraid of death as the rest of us were, even me. (Which I hate to admit!)

"It's falling inward," she realized, ever so quietly. "THE GLASS IS FALLING INWARD!" She screamed. She was right and I was so scared of death in that moment, I felt anything was possible.

"The pigs are flying!" I laughed nervously, trying to break the tension, mostly in myself. But no one heard, there was no one to hear.


	2. Meow

Meow

_Not a thing. Nothing. No voice to speak. No eyes to see. No ears to hear. Not even a body to feel. It was all gone. I must be dead. Am I in Hell? No, Leo, don't be stupid it's not real, it can't… happen… I called myself Leo, is that who I am? No._ The memories flooding back to me all at once._ I'm not dead? No… Then… Where am I?_

My eyes slowly fluttered open, I was alone... in the woods? The place was familiar, but oh so distant. I couldn't tell where I was.

"Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore," I meowed. Wait. I… Meowed!? I-I did! I shot to my feet, pain gripping me, but I didn't care. They weren't feet though, they were paws! I purred happily to myself and noticed the sound like dripping water and followed it. I pricked my ears up and pranced over to the water happily. I looked at myself in the puddle and my toothy grin disappeared. I growled at my reflection and swatted at the water, already displeased with my pelt.

"Darn it! I-I can't believe it! I'm a…! A… A **_TABBY!_**" I screeched and cursed again. I turned back to the unsettled pool, frustrated and said bitterly, "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza was right. I do look like a damn tom. Holy FRICK!" I sneered in disgust at my settled reflection and growled nasty things to it. I didn't focus on the only positive of my appearance: my stunning eyes. I set my focus to the negative, like always. I heard a noise and realized that I was still a cat in the middle of the woods, I was standing upwind, any predator within a ten-mile radius would have no problem hearing my shouts and tasting my scent. I cursed myself silently and the loud cracking of leaves and twigs continued. I crept around the clearing I had been in and saw my 'predator'. It was a soft-furred Siamese cat. Jenna, only possibility, you're only as beautiful as you see yourself, I suppose, and she thinks she's _very_ desirable. I see myself as a stick with ugly matted hair and a nasty complexion, so…

"Jenna," I hissed. _Why did I get stuck with the most useless, girly, good-for-nothing-!_ My mental cursing continued but I walked out of the bushes behind her cautiously, quietly, still ready to strike if I had foolishly been mistaken. She sounded like she was choking back sobs and I decided Jenna was the one person it could be.

"Jenna! Suck it up! I am right here…!" I hissed, louder. She tackled me; happy to hear my voice, but I didn't like being pinned like that, especially by her. So I swatted at her face, claws sheathed, of course, of course.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" She cried.

"Hush! I didn't even draw blood, and we're not safe here! If you're here the others must be as well, so come on." Jenna kept on complaining about the dust and the dirt and the wind and how sad she was. _Whining won't help… Don't be a brat… Shut up! …Don't be so loud!_ I thought many unkind things about my friend but didn't voice them for fear she'd run off, get killed or hurt, and I'd get blamed, so I kept my ears pricked, nose up, mouth open, and claws ready. My tailed flicked, I was irritated by the whining, impatient with the hunt, and upset by the situation, but if I lost it in front of Jenna she would coddle me forever, she would also tell the others, then they would make fun of me… I couldn't fall apart. I tried to focus on how amazing it was to be a cat; _it's like being a superhero_.

"…Look like?" I heard someone's voice and I force, Jenna bumped into me and I told her to follow my lead and she nodded, scared. I crept to the male voice and Jenna stayed where we had been. She managed to snap a twig and alert the female.

"You look pretty scary," I was sure I'd heard the voice before, but I couldn't let my guard down.

"Shut up," the response was a quiet hiss.

I suddenly recognized Morgan and Tige, but I couldn't trust my nose, not yet. I hadn't tasted Jenna's scent, I heard her racket. A bird ruffled some leaves up in one of the trees and caused a nice little distraction that both cats looked to, I didn't bother and pounced. I jumped out of the brush and tackled the brown tom. He struggled but couldn't throw me. I looked over to the female: Jenna was late to pounce, snapped a twig, and was standing upwind. I couldn't believe it. The female knew what she was doing and expertly flipped her body onto Jenna. I recognized the technique. I relaxed my stance and lifted my weight off the tom, smiling.

"Get off me!" Jenna squealed. "Did you have to do that?" She wheezed. My grin widened and I started to groom myself.

"Jenna! You look great!" I stiffened and growled.

"Hell yes, she does! And look at this! You are all so smooth and pretty and I'm over here, looking like a stray!" I hated that I cared so much about how I looked; vanity is a foolish but effective weakness. I circled around so they could see my full pelt. Morgan grimaced, but when I came around she smiled and stared at me for a second, I shifted uncomfortably, rethinking my attention-beg. Jenna stole it back with,

"Not everyone can look like me." Tige was looking at Jenna very intently, ogling even.

"Have any of you seen BrookLynn, Mollie, or Paige?" Morgan asked facing Tige, noticing what I did about Tige's gaze.

"Karah," I added, tasting the air for a familiar scent, I swear I could smell cologne, that disgusting stuff 'cat-man' wears everyday. He would be sooooo jealous, I was happier to be a cat now, just because I got something he wanted so badly!

"We saw BrookLynn in a tree with a gray cat earlier, but I don't think it was one of our friends." Jenna said.

"Of course not! That cat was a tom! Tige is the only guy that was brought here!" I said. "Idiot," I muttered under my breath.

"You didn't call out and ask?" Tige asked agape.

"Of course we did!" I said, "I would never-"

"So you didn't climb the tree?"

"We would be at a severe disadvantage! That gray tom probably knows the area, could possibly _kill _BrookLynn, knock me off the tree, oh and Jenna might get me killed!"

"Hey!" she sounded so outraged and shocked and I couldn't help but laughing at her foolishness. "You're lucky that the cat you were attacking was Morgan. If it weren't, you would be _dead_! You can't-"

"You know, instead of arguing, maybe we could figure out where we are? Please?" Jenna pleaded desperately.

"Of course!" Morgan exclaimed, "I don't know how it's possible… But we're in Gravity Falls!"


	3. Mr Brightside

Mr. Brightside

"Gravity Falls?" I questioned, turning my head, "Are you sure that's possible?"

"Leo, we're cats. We're also in Gravity Falls."

"The pigs are flying…" I added. To my amusement, no one understood. I laughed and Morgan pretended that I hadn't said anything and continued,

"You know what that means, right? Maybe the characters are here! I can't believe I didn't realize it before! We even look like cats in the style of Gravity Falls! Except we have actual eye colors…"

"Like we could talk to the twins, we're cats," Tige muttered. I had to agree with him.

"Aw, don't be such a spoilsport! In Gravity Falls, anything is possible!" Morgan teased Tige. A vulture cried, loudly. I ran for the safety and cover of the trees and crouched to the ground, flat as I could get. Jenna followed Tige, I noticed.

"It's only a vulture!" Morgan yowled, still in the open clearing. Jenna looked embarrassed and Tige did as well. I stood and sighed.

"Let's just find the others," I said curtly, they all nodded, glad not to be out in the open anymore.

We walked along a faintly worn in dear trail. I was in the front I was proud that I was allowed to take the lead, even though Morgan would probably be the quickest to tune into her feline side. I decided not to think about it and just try to let my instincts take over. I was surprised how easy it was, tasting the air, listening to the forest. It was amazing, the sounds… EVERYTHING! It was as if I could hear the _trees_ breathing, it was amazing. I was very impressed with how light Morgan's footsteps -excuse me- pawsteps were on the ground, at least compared to the others'.

"Ew! What is that?" Jenna complained.

"What?" I didn't quite understand her.

"The smells?" Morgan asked.

"The _disgusting_ smells," Jenna corrected Morgan. I laughed a little and pranced on ahead, continuing to admire the forest. Tige kept muttering things that I couldn't hear, but I was sure the whole forest could hear Jenna whining.

"It's too cold!" or "The wind is blowing right in my eyes," and when she said, "There's dirt all over me!" I replied with:

"It's all over my pelt too, but you don't see me complaining!" Morgan smiled a little, and Tige continued dwelling in his pessimism. I swore I could smell that damn cologne again, but decided not to say anything or I would be teased. By Morgan especially. The trace of the cologne was quickly masked by the smell of a desert and sand. Morgan figured it must be Mollie because she lives in a desert-like area in the real world, or… our world. 'Real world' didn't seem quite right because we were in Dipper and Mabel's 'real world'. Everyone must have a different version or understanding of the 'real world.' Then we scented Karah: water and stones.

"Let's follow her trail," I decided. _While we still have the chance, _I added to myself. I felt a little foolish when I understood just what trouble would be had when we ambled through many, many brambles. It was a hard, long, and, admittedly, irritating path to follow. But I was worried enough to give chase, and I knew the others must've felt the same. I felt we were finally closing in when we were stopped by a gray tom. I hissed and knew he wasn't scared of me immediately. His body language said he was confident in taking us on, but I wasn't so sure he could take us. Morgan demonstrated earlier (on Jenna) how skilled in combat she could be, and I was a quick learner. I knew Tige wouldn't give up easy, no matter how lean and small, he seemed clever enough. The tom said something but I was too busy in thought, and almost in a blood rage. I was thinking out multiple possibilities when I heard a familiar voice piercing the air.

"No, Daymond, Stop!" It was BrookLynn, "I told you: these are my friends!"

I tried to rush past the tom to her but he stepped in my way. My claws dug into the dirt and before I could pick them up BrookLynn stopped me, again.

"Ignore him. He's a bit grumpy."

"Who is he?" Tige stepped forward, nose-to-nose. I was in full support of him, ready to slash and bite, if need be. But it wasn't.

"Just… just a cat I met on the way. I was trying to find Molllie… This kind tom was showing me the way." BrookLynn raised her chin into the air triumphantly.

"_Kind!?_" I spat in disbelief, "WE DO NOT KNOW-! Wait! You're that cat! The one from the tree? I-" Jenna cut me off and I was thankful for it (for once). I didn't want to say something that would get us into trouble that BrookLynn's tenuous bond with him wouldn't get us out of, and with a flaring temper, I couldn't see sense.

"Is he… Is he our age?" Jenna asked, eyes wide and admiring. Really? I couldn't believe it. No way. He was so clearly cold, hard, and… there is no other word to use, utterly _VILE_! He was strong, true, and I respected that. But he was not trustworthy; he can act, and well. But his eyes betray him. I blocked out the sound, but I could still see and what did I see? Just when I thought I couldn't get my eyes any wider: BrookLynn intertwined her tail with his. I swear my eyes were _THIS_ close to *POPPING* out of my head.

"Was he a cat before?" Morgan's voice tore through my thoughts, bringing me back.

"Of course I was a cat before! Are you blind? You're all cats too!"

My head whipped around to BrookLynn and she looked down to avoid my harsh gaze.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Was I supposed to?" She squeaked timidly.

"Where are the others?" Tige interrupted, "We need to get going." He was right, it was getting dark, much quicker than I thought it was. Morgan read my mind,

"It's going to get dark soon. We need to get to the Mystery Shack or tough out the night." Daymond laughed and I almost lost it. Morgan was right and he _had _to know that. It took everything I had not to say or do anything.

"You really think those guys will let you in?" He chuckled.

"If Stan won't, Mabel will." Morgan said confidently, but Daymond's words caused me a brief falter of doubt.

"Now please, let us get back to searching-" Tige finished for her, "Alone." I nodded my head sharply but BrookLynn begged so full-heartedly I thought she might actually leave us for that cynical tom.

"No. We found you ourselves. We don't need this bastard-douche trailing behind us!" I snapped.

"I told you not to swear," Jenna muttered.

"I'll show you swearing you self-centered-!"

"I think I'll come along," Daymond decided, "I'm more experienced with tracking."

"The hell you will! You have no right to-"

"Make my own decisions?" Daymond interrupted. I growled at him but couldn't bring myself to swatting at him.

"All bark and no bite," he heckled. I turned and bounded heavily off to the front of the group, ready to lead again, but Daymond decided it was his turn to lead. I moped and brooded in the back of the group with Tige.


	4. Fight Fighters

Fight Fighters

Jenna yawned, falling to the very back.

"Are we there yet?" she moaned. I knew I was being unfair by throwing all my anger at her, but I did it anyways. I noticed that BrookLynn and Daymond were glued together.

"No," I said impatiently, "So, shut up, and hurry up because you are holding us back."

Everyone with our little group of random, save for Jenna, was used to walking long distances. But everyone was starting to feel weighed down and weary from a long hike. I could see Daymond loosing his confidence, which made me chuckle to myself. I was in rear guard with Tige still and he asked what was so funny.

"Check out Mr. Brightside up there. I thought I was jumpy!" I whispered. Just then there was a crack in one of the ferns and I jumped up and managed to keep my scream to a little squeak. I smiled weakly at Tige, my ears still turned to the back, where the sound had come from. I was a little embarrassed, but it was perfect timing. The humor was short-lived, but was a nice break from the monotonous, boring hike. We were all following poor Morgan to where she thought the Mystery Shack would be.

A howl caused our lead man to stop, but everyone else followed suit.

"Dammit" I muttered quietly. I knew Daymond had cursed as well; we were similar in many ways, almost identical (If it weren't for the fact he was an egotistical jerk with no sense of humor WHATSOEVER!).

"This is wolf territory." _Oh no._ Jenna started panicking and making noises. The tom beside me jabbed her side, making her start.

"Wha- What does that m-mean?" she asked.

"It means we should definitely leave. Now." I said, voice low and cautious and a little frightened (I tried to hide that last one, but I think I failed).

"Yeah," Morgan agreed. "Let's head out quickly."

I smelled 'catman's' cologne again, it was salty and weaty and disgutsting… and really, REALLY strong. I couldn't ignore anymore and I think Morgan actually smelled it this time because she started to say something,

"Guys-" I cut her off,

"Cologne. And salt."

"Alex." BrookLynn spat.

"Who's Alex?" Tige asked, becoming part of the ground.

"Only one of the most annoying guy at school…" Jenna muttered. I, for one, was happy to have another tom to defy the cynical gray one that demands the lead.

"Great, another tom I have to deal with," Daymond said, "Whatever. If he's anything like this puny half-tom-"

"Who're you calling puny half-tom?" Tige was in Daymond's face and I clamped my mouth shut, to keep from giggling and encouraging the fight. Tige clawed across Daymond's face and the gray tom bowled over him, pinning him to the ground. I hopped to my feet and rushed over, prying them apart. I would rather have attacked with Tige, but that would tear us apart even more than we already were. I grasped Daymond's head in both my front paws, as Morgan dragged Tige away, and bashed him into a rock. He was out like a light. _Good riddance._

"At least that'll shut him up." I said matter-of-factly. I stepped away and BrookLynn rushed over. I ignored BrookLynn, I expected her to be rude and upset with me, but the damn tom deserved it, he almost killed Tige.


	5. Paranormal Activity

Everyone hated the smell of the cologne and Morgan and BrookLynn coughed their brains out.

"We need to find Paige." I said, "and the others. They might be lost or hurt."

"We don't exactly have a choice. I agree with BrookLynn," Morgan pointed out, "Let's drag Mr. Brightside into the ferns and cover him in rosemary so the wolves don't find him. Then we find somewhere safe to-"

"I'm staying with him," BrookLynn licked the gray tom's nose, "I'll cover my fur in mint and rosemary too."

"I _need_ to find Paige!" I pleaded, switching tactics.

"Genevieve, I know you want to find Paige, but listen to Morgan! She'll know what to do, she's read the Warrior books." I padded off, mumbling and mocking, and climbed up into a nearby tree to relax. I took in the entire scene from a bird's eye view (almost). Morgan was giving Jenna a lesson that she didn't need. Tige was nowhere to be seen, which worried me. BrookLynn looked like she was ready to run away with Mr. Brightside as soon as he woke up. I sighed let my legs hang off either side of my branch perch. I flexed my claws and twitched my tail impatiently. I knew I wouldn't sleep tonight. I was about to jump down and wander around, maybe look for Tige and get away from Jenna's snoring when I heard a voice.

"Hello?" It was a female, and very, very familiar. "Is anyone there?" I noticed Morgan stand and jump to a branch below her. It showered the two cats, one male one female, with pine needles. I giggled a little, _Smooth, Morgan… Smooth._

"Who's there?" the male hissed. Sounded like Alex. Morgan shifted so the moonlight made her eyes look ghostly. I made my way to her as quietly as possible and managed to keep the needles on the tree, I grinned and whispered,

"Try to be more ghostlike."

"B-but these _are _pine trees!" the tom stuttered. I held my breath, I was about to burst out laughing, but Morgan recovered… Barely,

"The pines on the other side of the forest."

"Why?" the female called defiantly.

I whispered the response ever so slightly, "Your friends are on the other side of the pines." My voice was so faint it could be interpreted in any way. I slowly climbed onto her branch while she repeated my response.

"BrookLynn might be over there!" It was Taryn. Her voice, suddenly so much louder, caused me to stumbled and fall to the ferns below, I hissed the whole way down.

"Taryn?" I could hear Morgan from above.

"A little help down here?" I asked, struggling to get off my back and onto my paws.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. Alex brushed up against her with wide blue eyes and said,

"It's a spirit! Of course it knows our names! It knows where our friends are." I finally made it to my paws and muttered,

"Are cats stupid or deaf?" I crouched and pounced on Alex. We rolled off to the side a little bit and Alex yowled and flailed around. I hushed him and lifted my weight off him.

"It's all good. Don't worry."

"W-what?" he stuttered, still kind of in shock.

"You don't recognize me and humor? I feel offended!" I smiled and he just looked more confused. I sighed and said.

"That 'spirit' was really just Morgan. She was messing with and I was helping."

"Then who're you?" he said, pointing a paw at me.

"Let's use your brain, now. I know you, that much is clear. I know, and am best friends with, Morgan. Look at my pelt, see the color? Look at my eyes… Recognize them?" His pupils went from filling almost all of his eyes to hardly visible as soon as he recognized me. I smiled and closed my eyes and nodded,

"See? I knew you had a brain! Never doubted it for a second. Anyways, do you know how you got here?"

"Yeah, I was with Avery and we got bored so we were watching Gravity Falls because it was the only thing on and the TV started freaking out and making weird noises and then-"

"The glass collapsed in on itself? The same thing happened to us. Then there was nothing, utterly nothing. And then everything all at once. I woke up separated from everyone else I was with. Do you know where Avery is?" I assumed they got separated just as we did.

"No. I woke up in the forest alone. I got really lucky when I found Taryn."

"Do you know where we are? I mean, does anything look familiar?"

"Well… I guess it kind of looks like the show, but-"

"Exactly! We're in Gravity Falls! I don't know how it's possible but we are! Anyways, what's important is you get some sleep." I smiled and pushed him good-naturedly.

"What about you?" I shrugged and said.

"I don't get much sleep anyways. It's not really important that I sleep, so much as just lay down a little bit. I've already done that so maybe I'll wander around and try to find Tige, stupid guy."

"Who's Tige? Why is he stupid?"

I sighed, "Oh, because he's gone and wandered off somewhere and he shouldn't have. He had a little scuffle with the other tom. Not someone we know, I don't trust him. BrookLynn's already flipping head over heels for the guy and he looks like he's ready to kill each and every one of us! He's not even that attractive, he's just this ugly gray color and his yellow eyes are just so cold and harsh. I don't like him, not one bit. I know BrookLynn will leave if he does, which worries me. What makes him so convincing? How does she see him? How does he inspire so much loyalty? I just- I just want to." I unsheathed my claws tore bark off of one of the nearby trees. It flew everywhere and pelted me with tiny little splinters. My tail flicked irritated.

"Where is he?" Alex was lying down in a little nest he'd made.

"He's passed out. He nearly killed Tige and I could barely hold him back, so I just knocked him out, easiest way, y'know? Maybe not the best but it's all I could think of…" I was talking way too much and really quiet, like I usually do when I'm not around Morgan.

"I did the right thing though. He was a threat," this was all more for me than for him, but he was still listening intently. He yawned again. I sighed and shook my fur, then sat down and curled my tail around my paws, deciding to keep watch. After a minute or two I stood up and paced around the sleeping cats, watching for anything that might be dangerous. The adrenaline had worn off and I wondered if we would ever go back to the real world. I was pretty happy here, but everyone was really starting to loose sight of what's real and what's not. Even I was and I felt the fur around my eyes become a little damp as I trotted around our little camp. Everyone was asleep so I just kept walking around, trying not to completely lose my mind.


End file.
